Ojos de Dragón
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Regulus siempre habia odiado aquella comparación de su abuelo hacia sus ojos... ¿Por qué no podía tener ojos de serpiente como toda su familia? Un día, al final lo entendió.


**N/A: ** Y bueno, es la semana de Regulus al parecer. Escribí esto hace tiempo (en los cuadernos personales de Rose) y luego de buscar y revisar un poco al fin decidí publicarlo. Que tal? Me complace escribir a Regulus...es tan...bueno, maduramente perfecto. Por eso el título que decidí cambiar, claro. Espero les guste.

**Ojos de Dragón**

Decía que tenían los mismos ojos.

No había comprendido aquello hasta que había entrado en la adolescencia, o más bien dicho, desde que se había hecho adulto, porque Regulus lo sabía, se había hecho adolescente antes, mucho antes que cualquiera de los chicos que tuviera su edad, y entonces, sacando cuentas, o eso es lo que había comentado en una ocasión Cygnus, su tío en una de aquellas reuniones de sociedad de Sangres Pura, estaba en la adultez mucho antes de lo que todos habían pensando. Había resultado emocionante por una ocasión excepcional, para su madre. Un silencioso orgullo para su padre, una molestia para Sirius, su hermano y algo..."interesante" para Bellatrix, así como lo había comentado con aquella misma voz oscura que solía ocultar todo entre sus múltiples significados. En fin, había sido toda una sorpresa para prácticamente todo el mundo.

Pero era aquello lo que lo había inquietado. No comprenderlo hasta aquella edad.

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron entonces, dejando todo en el pasado, en la nada, en la no importancia de las cosas, por un segundo, por aquel segundo, aquel misterioso y a la vez ínfomo segundo que, sabía era suyo, enteramente suyo.

Un tambaleante paso le llevó centímetros más adelante, justo enfrente al gran espejo colocando en el pasillo. Era la primera vez que le había prestado atención, se dijo a sí mismo esbozando una sonrisa de lado y reflejándola y abriéndole los ojos tan repentinamente que no le prestó atención a nada, absolutamente a nada más. Ni dolor, ni sensación, ni nada. Más que la sonrisa y sus ojos.

Y aquel recuerdo.

"_Ojos de dragón" solía sonreír su tío Alphard mirando a Sirius llegar a su lado después de esbozar una mueca, voltear los ojos al techo y desviar la vista. Sirius desviaba la vista hacia él y todo el rastro de enojo había desaparecido, una sonrisa amplia en su lugar. Era un lenguaje tácito que difícilmente un niño de cinco años comprendería, pero que Regulus había aprendido a descifrar completamente. Y la varita se bajaba de su mano, la de su abuelo y los cubos que habían estado segundos antes levitando en el aire se estrellaban contra el piso contra un ruido amortiguado por la alfombra. Había perdido la atención que recibía y entonces una ligera mueca se esbozaba en su rostro. Molestia y enojo de nuevo reflejándose por lo de siempre, ya debería estar acostumbrado se decía, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma._

_Sirius._

_Y después de todo, luego de que su hermano se fuera por fin con aquella sonrisa perfecta que solía mostrar al escuchar las comparaciones que su tío solía hacer de su prima con una serpiente venenosa, era aquel momento en que solía acercarse a él para preguntar aquella misma pregunta de siempre._

_- Tío Alphard ¿Cómo son mis ojos?_

_La pregunta fría, directa y calculadora, tanto que al final su tío no podía dejar de abrir los ojos alzando las cejas en gesto de sorpresa. Solía asustarle que un niño de esa edad se dirigiera a él como todo un adulto, y más aún, con aquel mismo tono de exigencia y orden tan característico de los Black que no dejaba que intimidara ni siquiera en un niño. _

_- ¿Tus ojos Regí...Regulus?- preguntó alargando la palabra al ver asomarse una mueca de molestia en el rostro de Regulus al acortar su nombre. No solía molestarle, pero después de un rato demasiado Black solía resultar incómodo- Bueno, ¿Quieres que te diga cómo?- preguntó- abre los ojos._

_Lo hacía de inmediato, sin duda, sin vacilación. Solía obedecer en todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería y su tío solía sonreír inclinándose para verle los ojos de cerca. No era en lo absoluto necesario porque los conocía bien, pero sentía que le gustaba disfrutar de aquellos únicos momentos de infancia que no había tenido el gusto de poder disfrutar con sus propios descendientes._

_- Bueno, veamos. Solía murmurar con el mismo todo de un doctor y Regulus solía ponerse tenso mirándolo al rostro directamente abriendo más los ojos- tú tienes los perfectos ojos de..._

_Sabía lo que venía. Ojos de serpiente, siempre de serpiente, desde el primer día y uno más. Solía sentirse orgulloso. Su madre solía comentar que los ojos de su padre eran así, los de un abuelo, los de su bisabuelo, no contaba el color porque todos eran iguales. De un color gris pálido casi translúcido a la luz. No sabía que contaba la m8irada de decisión, fueraza, entereza, la mirada Slytherin que siempre debería haber._

_-...un dragón...!_

_Se quedó estupefacto, un ligero silencio, tan pesado al inicio apareció de pronto y la serpiente en la sangre de Regulus serpenteó dentro de él. Nada más y nada menos que los ojos de un dragón y no los de una serpiente._

_- ¡NO!- protestó por primera vez y Alphard, en lugar de retroceder, como cualquier mortal lo hubiera hecho ante la furia de un Black, hizo que algo nunca había hecho: sonrió complacido._

_Negación, frustrac8ión, ira...todo apareció en el rostro de Regulus cambiando los matices tan rápido como lo que sentía. Finalmente la mirada de miedo hizo que su tío hablara. _

_- No pensé que sucedería, por Merlín- dijo como para sí mismo mirándolo intensamente y Regulus sintió vergüenza, por primera vez deseó no ser el centro de atención- ojos de dragón, ¿Eh?_

_- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó al fin tragándose el miedo por la garganta. Su tío hizo un gesto de compasión._

_- Significa que estás salvado- explicó- ojos de serpiente, que no sienten nada, con la sangre fría y calculadora...a los ojos de dragón valiente, valeroso y...- la voz heroica se elevó hasta que la mirada cayó de el vacío techo hasta el niño expectante que lo miraba todavía algo ansioso. La mano cayó sobre su cabeza acariciándolo-...y guapo._

_- No soy guapo- negó Regulus acomodándose el pelo desordenado por la mano de su tío- yo no, es Sirius que..._

_-No hablo de belleza física, pequeño dragón- respondió su tío, interrumpiéndolo.- hay una belleza interna dentro de todos nosotros que..._

_- ¡Sirius, voy a matarte!- se escuchó entonces el grito por toda la casa y los pasos rápidos desde la habitación en la cual se encontraba Bellatrix junto a las ráfagas de un hechizo que destrozaba el jarrón de la casa se escucharon bajando por las escaleras. Alphard suspiró haciendo una mueca._

_- Bueno, quizá no todos, pero la mayoría de los seres humanos- suspiró- me comprendes?_

_- Si- sonrió Regulus dejando que le desordenada el pelo. Sonrió volviendo a la varita – Tío ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo levitan los cubos del piso?_

_- Claro- sonrió.- pequeño dragón._

Regulus sonrió escuchando las voces de su pasado hablándole. La sangre del rostro cortado siendo ignorada, y entonces, en ese momento, porque lo había comprendido.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Todo bajo la dulce mirada del dragón que saldría a partir de ese momento.

Los ojos dormidos del dragón habían despertado al fin.

Me gustó la personalidad de Regí...digo, Regulus. XD! Me sale completamente natural, por lo que creo, es perfecto, pero al final ustedes, todos, tienen la decisión. Que tal Comentarios?

Dedicado especialmente a todos los que aman a Regulus tanto como yo.

Estaré publicando,que tal?

Cariños

Rose


End file.
